King Murghol
| Type = NPC | Actor = Matthew Mercer | First = | Appearances = | Last = | Count = 1 | AppID = King Murghol | Pre-StreamApp = false | SpecialsApp = false | C1App = true | C2App = false | C3App = false | C4App = false | C5App = false | Name = Murghol | AKA = King Murghol King Marigold (by Vox Machina) The Cruel King (by Kima) | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Duergar | Class = Warrior | Age = | Alignment = | Languages = | Status = Dead | DeathReason = Decapitated by Scanlan | DeathEp = | Place = Emberhold, Underdark | Family = Queen Ulara (wife) Unnamed daughter | Connections = Served K'Varn | Profession = Ruler of the Emberhold | Level = | HP = | AC = | DC = | Str = | Con = | Dex = | Int = | Wis = | Cha = | Fanart = }} King Murghol was the leader of the duergar faction that Vox Machina battled during their time in the Underdark. Description Appearance King Murghol had a long, braided black beard that dragged on the floor. He wore plate armor made of jagged black metal and wielded a giant sword. Personality Murghol was an incredibly fierce opponent, who showed his skill in warfare when fighting off several members of Vox Machina. He had a strong air of superiority, expecting his men to follow his every order for all the loyalty he had shown them, which started a battle of wills between him and Tiberius during the latter's deception. He was also more intelligent than many other duergar, seeing that Tiberius was only attempting to trick his men into lowering their guard. He also relished torturing Lady Kima while she was imprisoned within Emberhold. Biography Background At some point prior to Vox Machina's attack on the Emberhold, K'Varn the beholder managed to successfully conquer the fortress and all within it. It is implied that Murghol might have surrendered to K'Varn in order to save his life and maintain his power. However, it is also possible he was promoted after K'Varn killed the original ruler of the city. He definitely held some powerful position prior to the attack. During the assault on the throne room, Tiberius attempted to trick the duergar within into thinking he was one of their gods. Murghol and his wife, Queen Ulara, were the only duergar to see through the deception. During the ensuing fight, he battled against several members of Vox Machina at once in the episode. Murghol was killed towards the end of the battle by Scanlan, who decapitated him with the Singing Dawnblade, causing his head to hit the floor and roll into a pool of lava. Murghol was able to buy enough time for his wife to escape with a then-dominated Grog, which later resulting in Vox Machina speeding up their journey deep into the Underdark in order to rescue their teammate. Character Information Abilities Murghol used at least one potion during combat to increase his physical strength. Most of his abilities were natural duergar abilities, as well as various enchantments on his armor and weaponry. Duergar Abilities * Increase Size * Darkvision * Magic Resistance Notable Items Potions * Increase Attack Strength References Art: Category:Non-player characters Category:Underdark Category:Antagonists Category:Dead Characters Category:Kings